


Thursday Afternoon

by DopeSolo



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:19:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DopeSolo/pseuds/DopeSolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After surgery, Kelley gets a visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thursday Afternoon

When she opened her eyes for what to her seemed like the first time, but in reality was probably the fourth time, Kelley’s eyes blurred in and out of focus until different bouquets of flowers and balloons became clear. She blinked a few times. Did one of the smiling rabbits on a balloon just give her a thumbs up?  
                “Weird,” she rasped out and winced at the dryness in her mouth and throat. A spoonful of ice chips was held in front of her mouth and she eagerly crunched on them.  
                “Not too fast,” a voice cautioned. Kelley’s eyebrows furrowed. It sounded like -  
                “Hope?” Kelley asked as her eyes fell onto the figure seated next to her bed.  
                “The one and only,” Hope replied with a smile and set the cup on the bedside tray. “How’re you feeling?”  
                “Cloudy.”  
                “That’s the anesthesia. It’ll wear off soon.”  
                “How come you’re here?” Kelley asked around the final chip of ice in her mouth. The cool water that trickled down her throat felt amazing. She couldn’t remember being so thirsty. She licked her slightly chapped lips.  
                Hope leaned forward in her chair and reached a hand forward, and as if she had a second thought, pulled it back and let it drop onto her own knee instead. “Not much else going on. And I… ” Hope swallowed and looked at the small device on Kelley’s finger that monitored her O2 and heart rate. The steady beeping of the machine filled the silence. “I just wanted to be sure you were okay,” she finished in a quiet rushed voice.  
                Kelley crinkled her forehead in thought and gave up after a few moments. She was nowhere capable of trying to even decide what that meant - if it meant anything at all. “Where’s my mom and dad?” At least her brain cooperated and decided to take the easy route of small talk instead of trying to delve into whatever conversation almost happened.  
                “I gave them a break to go get some food,” Hope said, clearly more at ease answering that instead of Kelley’s earlier question.  They fell into silence again, but not an uneasy one. Hope nodded her chin at Kelley’s foot, which, now that Kelley noticed it, was throbbing slightly. “How’s the bionic ankle feeling?”  
                “Throbby,” Kelley said and wiggled her toes. It sent a jolt of pain and she winced. Hope was quick to lay a hand on Kelley’s much smaller one, grip firm yet comforting. Even in her haste she was careful not to agitate the protruding tube taped onto her hand.  
                “Don’t try and move it. It’ll hurt. Obviously.”   
                Kelley nodded and her cheeks flushed. Rookie mistake. She relaxed though at the pressure of Hope’s left hand on her own right hand. Just like on the field, Hope was quick to dish out instruction and remind Kelley of things she didn’t realize she didn’t know. This time around, Kelley decided to blame her poor choice on being hopped up on drugs rather than lack of experience. Hope, unfortunately - or fortunately if you were feeling optimistic, was a veteran with surgeries and rehab.  
                She squeezed Hope’s hand. Hope’s blue eyes connected with hers and Kelley smiled. “I’m glad you’re here. Don’t you have a game or something to be at?” She let out a small cough, her throat protesting her own voice.  
                Hope shrugged, “Not until Saturday.” She reached with her free hand over to the cup of ice chips and spooned a few into Kelley’s mouth.  
                Kelley slowly sucked on the ice, letting them melt slowly as her eyes drifted down to their clasped hands. The small red light on her pointer finger cast a small red glow over Hope’s skin. She let her thumb trail over the barely visible scars of the keeper’s wrist. Her mind drifted to the NWSL season, the National Team and the opportunities she’d miss out on because of the surgery.  
                “Don’t,” Hope gently chided. Kelley’s hand stilled and she looked up to Hope. “Don’t regret choosing to go through surgery. You already know it was the only option left if you really wanted to get better.”  
                Kelley sighed and bit her lip, “It’s hard not to,” she whispered, afraid that if she said it any louder her doubt would grow exponentially with each sound wave that left her mouth. “I already missed so much. I’m going to miss a lot more.”  
                “It’ll be worth it in the end. Trust me.” Hope said and repositioned her hand so that they were palm to palm now. She gave Kelley’s hand a small squeeze. Kelley sighed and nodded. “Stick to whatever timelines and goals you set with your therapists, always,  _always_  listen to them, and most importantly, call me whenever you need me.” A small beep sounded and Hope glanced up, watching as a few drops of morphine were released into the IV drip.   
                “Even on Saturday?” Kelley asked, already feeling better about the next six months. It would take time. The physical, mental, and emotional aspect would take a toll on her, but Kelley knew she could trust Hope’s word on this matter in particular.  
                “You might get my voicemail, smart ass.” Hope grinned.  
                Kelley grinned back and let out a yawn immediately after. How could she be so tired if she only just woke up?  
                “Go to sleep, KO,” Hope said and pulled the sheets up closer to Kelley, tucking her in with one hand. Kelley’s grip tightened momentarily on the larger hand she still had a grip on.  
                “Will you be here when I wake up?” she mumbled, fighting to keep her eyes open.  
                “As long as you don’t sleep through Friday,” Hope said and reached up to brush a few stray hairs from Kelley’s face.  
                Kelley smiled, “Thanks Hope. Lov…” her voice trailed off as she fell into an easy sleep.  
                Hope sat in her chair, watching Kelley’s breathing fall to a slow rhythm of deep breaths and soft exhalations.   
                “Love you too, Kell,” Hope whispered and leaned forward to plant a soft kiss on the smaller woman’s forehead. 


End file.
